The Dark I Know Well
by songofpurplesummer
Summary: An unfamiliar face makes her way into glee club, knocking the group off of their feet. Like most of the group, she sings to forget her problems. However, her problems are much more severe. How much more? Noah Puckerman's about to find out.
1. Forget About Chances

One could not hear themselves think if they entered the McKinley High School choir room directly after school due to all of the noise. In one corner, there was a squealing cheerleader trying to be discreet with her boyfriend (but not hesitating to make sure everyone knew he was _hers_). Near the piano on the right side of the room, one would find a brunette sophomore and her friend, the quarterback- or were they more than friends at this point? For that matter, who even cared anymore?- working on their latest solos. Sitting in the chairs near the center of the room, one would find a dark haired, fair-skinned girl shyly flirting with her friend, a boy with a smile and a wheelchair. Next to them, one would see a plus-sized teenager with a plus-sized personality laughing and joking with her flaming best friend. If one looked into the corner of the room nearest to the door, one would find a blonde young woman with a bulging stomach, whispering in hushed tones with a dark skinned cheerleading beauty. Finally, as far away from the door as possible, on the back wall of the room, one would find the only silent person in the room.

Noah Puckerman sat in the corner, staring blankly at the doorway, waiting for who knows what. He didn't know why he was in this stupid club anymore. His reputation was going down the toilet, the ex-cheerleader who was having his baby girl refused to speak to him, much less allow him to be involved in his daughter's life, his best friend wanted him dead, he was losing his power on the football team, and to top it all off, he was beginning to consider these glee club losers his friends- worse yet, he was beginning to consider himself one of them.

_God, just give me a sign_, he began thinking. _If I'm supposed to stay in this hellhole of a club, then give me a sign to prove it to me._

And suddenly, his _sign_ walked straight through the front door of the choir room.

* * *

"Hello, Abigail," the thick accent of the school's principal went in one ear and out the other of the frightened young woman sitting in the McKinely High School counseling office. "If you'll just follow me, I can get you situated."

Abigail Berkley followed the the rather interesting looking man into what she assumed to be his office, all too aware of her father's hand resting on her back.

"You'll be fine, beautiful," she heard his voice whisper quietly. "You'll make plenty of new friends, and everyone will love you."

She didn't even bother protesting. Abby knew it was useless at this point. Her father would just start a fight with her, then bring her mother's name into the conversation, and he'd win. He'd already done that three times this morning.

"Your mother would have wanted you in a safer district. Don't you want to make her happy?"

_Thanks a lot, Dad, _Abigail thought sarcastically. _That's exactly what I want. I want to do nothing more than wallow in self-pity over the fact that my mother's been dead since I was 13 and you've always used her to get your way now that she's gone._

She was half paying attention to her new principal informing her about her schedule- couldn't he just _give _it to her and let her read it? She wasn't that helpless- but when he stopped talking and looked at her as if waiting for an answer, she had no response.

"I'm sorry, what?" The voice that came out didn't even sound like her own. It sounded...scared.

"I asked you what kinds of hobbies you have? I think it would be best if we could get you into some after-school clubs to help you meet new people," the principal- What was his name again? She tried desperately (okay, half-heartedly) to remember. Figgins, that was it! What kind of a name was Figgins anyway, she wondered- explained, looking a bit annoyed.

After-school activities. Just what she needed. Somewhere _else_ for her to feel awkward and left out of the group.

"Well, I really love musical theatre," she began. "Do you guys have anything like that?"

"Actually," Figgins said with an odd look in his eye that Abigail just couldn't quite place, "I think we have just the group."

* * *

_Glee Club? _Abigail hadn't heard of any school with a glee club since the 90's. How far behind was this town, anyway? She walked in step with her father as he led her to meet with the director of, as the group was called, 'New Directions'.

"You'll be fine, just sing for them and they'll love you, beaut." She sighed. That was her father for you. Encouraging by day, but by night-

"Hi, are you Abigail?"

A young teacher in his thirties was standing right in front of Abigail, smiling a genuine "I'm actually glad you're here, and not pretending one bit" smile, and suddenly her day seemed to shift- not entirely, but just a little bit of sun began to peek through her dark day.

"Abby," she responded, holding out her hand and shaking the teacher's as it connected with hers.

"I'm Mr. Schuster. Call me Mr. Schue." Mr. Schust- Schue. Oops- actually seemed genuinely nice. He wasn't like the secretaries at the front desk when they were figuring out her schedule, or the principal when she asked him to repeat herself, or her father, wanting nothing more than to get out of this school.

"I'm teach 'New Directions'," he explained, and suddenly Abigail's day seemed a lot more interesting. "I hear you're hoping to be our latest member?" She nodded. "Well, if you'll follow me, we can head out to the stage and you can audition. Unless you'd rather prepare something for a few days?" He added as an afterthought, remembering all of the new stress she was under.

Abigail shook her head. "I'll just audition today, if that's okay with you." Mr. Schuster nodded and gestured for her to follow him down the hallway. Her father cleared his throat.

"I think I'm gonna leave, gorgeous. I'll see you at home, okay? Have fun, and be careful," her father watched Mr. Schuster as he spoke to his daughter. She nodded and he leaned in, kissing her on the forehead- her wincing as he did so- and turned around, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the teacher and student walked down the deserted hallways. It was 20 minutes after the last bus had left the school, and all of the after-school groups were gathered in different rooms, leaving the hallways bare and empty.

"So," Mr. Schuster began a light conversation. "Tell me about your old school."

* * *

It wasn't until she was standing on the stage in that goddamn _spotlight _that Abby realized she had just agreed to an on-the-spot audition. _Great._

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Schuster's voice echoed from the auditorium.

_Deep breath, in and out. Once, twice, you've got this. _

_Piece of cake._

Abigail Berkley stepped on to the McKinley High School stage and began to sing, and it was at that moment that William Schuster's jaw fell on to the ground.

Standing on the stage in front of him was a tiny little freshman, singing a'capella to an empty audience, and yet the glee club director had goosebumps up and down his arms . As this young girl- _No, woman_, he thought, _You can't be a little girl with a voice like that_- began belting out Dreamgirls' "One Night Only", William Schuster found himself speechless. When he finally found his voice again, he suspected it sounded a bit like this- "Asklksjfewfiefjaw!", because all he got from Abigail was a confused look wondering exactly what he just said.

"That was honestly amazing," the teacher finally found the words to say. Abby's face broke out into a timid smile and an outstanding blush as she ducked her head and muttered her gracious thanks.

"We have rehearsals every day after school. How would you like to start with 'New Directions' today?" she thought she heard him ask, but wasn't quite sure because she could never understand anything after she'd just sung. Her mind shorted out and she was in her own little world, but she felt herself nodding and suddenly her feet started walking off of the stage towards a choir room full of unsuspecting classmates- namely one brunette soloist- about to be knocked off of their feet.

* * *

The door swung open and whacked against the wall with a _SLAM!_, causing all of the students in the room to look up. The glee students were expecting to see their director, William Schuster, walk through the door, but they were not expecting him to be walking in front of a red-faced freshman.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Abby, our newest member of 'New Directions'."

As Abby looked around the room, she saw a mixed bag of emotions:

Already silently judging, from a brunette in a cheer uniform and the blonde girl- was she pregnant, or was that just a baggy top?- sitting next to her. Nervous, from the short and beautiful brunette who had been singing when she opened the door to the choir room. Welcoming, from the boy who looked like a bit of a diva, the African-American girl sitting next to him, the boy in the wheelchair- He's in a wheelchair, in glee club? Now _that's_ dedication- and the girl with the streaks in her hair sitting next to him. That one expression that could only be described as "Oh, cool, a new kid," on the faces of nearly everyone else in the room, save for one expression that stood out from all of the rest.

A boy with tan skin and a black mohawk sat in the corner, staring at her with an expression that was almost impossible to describe- it was a mixture of so many different emotions, the most dominant two being pensive and shocked- and she couldn't help but feel drawn in.

_This could be an interesting year,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N- I can guarantee you, I have written more than this, and this story is **_**much **_**better once we actually get into the plot. I was trying to give you a bit of background on Abby, but I'm not really sure if that happened. As you can tell from the summary, there's something severely wrong with Abby (and no, she's not a witch, or a wolf, or any of that crap, it's actually a real problem, and a serious one at that), and I feel as though I left some major hints at what the problem is. Looking up the title of the story to figure out the problem is cheating :P**


	2. Amistad

A/N: I haven't written a fic for such a popular fandom before (my other fic is for the book 'TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY' by Jay Asher, which everyone should read, and that section on FF just started) so I was shocked to get so many emails about people subscribing to this story and favoriting it, so thank you so much to all of the readers who added or reviewed this! You make me so happy :) And now I give you Chapter 2. I've decided to put a part of the lyric from whatever song is sung in the chapter as the title, so you may be able to figure out what songs the glee club will be singing. If a chapter doesn't have a new song, I'll just take a lyric from the past chapter. I'm still trying to introduce the characters in this chapter, but Puck and Abby meet in this one so that's a plus. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Amistad_**

When that brown-haired chick walked in the room, it felt like a light went off in Puck's head. _This is the reason you're in glee,_ he thought he heard a voice say somewhere in the back of his mind.

_Fine by me, _he smirked and thought in return. _She's kinda hot...even if she looks young. Eh, maybe she's a freshman. If the whole point of me staying in glee is so I can get into her pants, I'm more than okay with that. _

Unfortuately, somewhere deep inside of Puck, someone was screaming that this girl was not put in Noah Puckerman's life so that she could be one more notch on his bedpost. He couldn't help but feel like there was something more important he had to do for this girl. Something bigger. Something life-changing. Something..._else_.

"So, the Berkley family just transferred here from South Bend, Indiana-" _Go Irish,_ Puck noted, "-and she was involved in a lot of community theatre while she was there. She just started here today...well, not really. She hasn't been to any classes yet, but we caught her in time for her to start with us today. She's already auditioned, and I can already tell you guys are really going to love her." Abby blushed, showing a tiny hint of rosy pink on her nervous pale cheeks. "So, Abby, I think you'll fit in really well, and you'll make lots of new friends in this group..." Mr. Schue kept going on and on, seemingly never stopping to take a breath- Puck was contemplating finding a gun and shooting himself in the face after the first five minutes until he realized he could just shoot _Schuster_ in the face, which would ease the pain of everyone in the room- until he finally heard the Spanish teacher say, "So, Abby, tell us a little about yourself." and saw the attention shift to the short brunette standing next to Mr. Schue.

There was an awkward moment as Abby simply stood there, saying nothing. When she finally spoke after what seemed like an hour of silence, Puck huffed out a breath of air.

"So...I'm Abby, and like Mr. Schuster said, I'm new here. I'm a freshman, I'm fifteen, and I really don't want to be talking right now. Could we just move on?" The group in front of her let out a quiet laugh, attempting to make her feel more comfortable.

Mr. Shuster gave her one of his 'heartwarming smiles', as he'd heard Brittany call it once, and responded, "Sure. Actually, why don't you just sing for us?"

After what she'd just been through, Puck figured the second the words flew out of Schuster's mouth, this Abby chick would be bolting out the door. Much to his- and everyone else in the room- surprise, her eyes lit up and color began coming back to her face.

"Sure, I'll do that. What do you want me to sing?"

Abby Berkley stepped over to the piano, each foot hitting the ground in time with her mental rhythm. _This is the second time I've done this today,_ she thought. _After having to do it on the stage last time, this should be a piece of cake. _She decided to sing a different song than the one she had sung on stage a few minutes prior- she wanted to show this teacher exactly what she was capable of doing. She looked over at the piano player and smiled.

"Do you know the song 'The Way We Were'?" She looks at him, and sees his eyebrows raise.

"You mean the Streisand song? That's pretty high, don't you think?"

She smiles- not a cocky smile, not even a knowing smile, just a true smile- while thinking _'Baby, I can do it, don't worry about me. I may not have much under control in my life, but my voice is one thing I have got.' _

"That's the one," she answers sweetly, and he shrugs.

"All right." He seemed a bit wary, but placed his fingers on the keys.

_And so it begins._

_

* * *

  
_

As he watched the girl belting out those high notes at the end of some song- some song by Barbara Walters or whatever the lady's name was, as he vaguely recalled from the short relationship he'd had with Berry- he only had thought running through his mind.

_Holy shit._

How was this girl supposed to be the reason he stayed in glee if all she was going to do was bask in the spotlight center stage? She'd probably turn out to be some psycho diva just like Rachel "I'm a star so don't fuckwith me" Berry. Then again...Puck looked over and noticed that as soon as the song ended, she went back to being that little embarrassed girl who had walked in the room a few minutes ago. She seemed almost...humble. He didn't know that it was possible for someone with a voice like that to actually not brag about it afterwards. _Well, she's got one enemy in this room already, _Puck thought to himself and looked over to see a red-faced Rachel Berry. If he squinted his eyes and turned his head just a little to the right, he could swear he saw smoke coming out of her ears. _Maybe that's why I'm still here,_ he joked to himself. _I have to make sure Berry doesn't kill this girl in her sleep. _

* * *

"_Whenever we remember the way were,_" Abby beautifully finished the song and got a rather large round of applause from the rest of the people in the room (including one boy with far too many products in his hair wiping a tear from his eye and rising to his feet as he applauded). She smiled, ducking her head slightly as her cheeks suddenly found themselves red as cherries.

"What did I tell you?" she heard her teacher's voice say. She looked around and was pleased to see many smiling faces looking up at her (save for a cheerleader and the blonde next to her who were already in a huddle whispering with one another and the brunette in the front giving her a menacing death glare). She looked around the room, trying to figure out exactly where she should sit, when Mr. Schuster gave her a pat on the back and told her, "Why don't you go sit over there, in between Puck and Kurt?" Looking over, she saw the boy who she feared would soon set off the room's smoke alarm and the boy two seats over beginning to stand up.

"We're over here," she heard the one on the right- was he Puck or Kurt?- tell her, and she hurried over.

As she made her way to sit down, Mr. Schuster began to talk about sectionals, and continued speaking until-

"_WILLIAM!" _Abby noticed a scowl covered Mr. Schuster's face before he replaced it with an unreadable expression, looking at the group and exclaiming, "You guys talk amongst yourselves for a minute. I've got to go see what Sue wants." Groaning, he stepped out of the room.

"Hi, Abby, I'm Kurt," the boy on her right gave her a bright smile and began speaking to her. "You just blew that song out of the water. Would you do me a favor and take every solo you possibly can? I can't stand to hear Rachel bragging about how she has all of the solos for one more minute."

"Uh," Abby stammered, "Well...I'll audition. I don't know if I'll get them, but I'll audition, if you want me to."

"Trust me, you'll get them," she heard a low voice on her left mumble. She turned around and was face to face with a boy sporting a letter jacket and a mohawk. Kurt let out a fake gasp to her left. "Noah Puckerman speaks! And it's not an insult!" Then, turning to Abby, he added, "You must be magic. How did you get _him_ to give you a compliment?" The boy on her left- Noah, Kurt had said- reached behind her head and promptly smacked Kurt on his head. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to let him know, _shut up, _and to ruffle his hair. Kurt's attention suddenly went to his hair and he ran over to the blonde, long legged cheerleader, begging her to fix his "beautiful locks".

"So, you're Noah?" Abby asked the boy next to her. He mumbled something before turning away. Not quite catching it, she began questioning him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"Puck," he answered. "No one calls me Noah, I go by Puck."

_Puck? _she thought. _What kind of a name is Puck? Oh, I get it, he probably figures it's a more macho name than Noah. _Personally, she had already decided she liked Noah better than Puck. It made him seem more...was mature a good word? She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when he turned around to face her again.

"Hello? Snap out of it," he spoke quietly, waving his hand in front of her face. She broke out of her reverie and made eye contact with him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking."

"About?" he prodded.

"I think Noah's a better name than Puck. It makes you seem more adult."

Puck looked at her for a moment before replying. "You know what? If you're gonna knock Berry off her pedestal, you can call me whatever the hell you want."

She smiled for a brief moment, so brief that if you blinked you would miss it- but Puck didn't- and held out her hand. "Noah it is, then."

"So, talk to me. I don't want to hear all that 'I just moved here from Hicktown, Indiana' shit, tell me something _real_ about you."

He watched her expression change from listening intently to annoyed at the slam on her old hometown to a dark look in her eyes for a millisecond before she began thinking.

"Let's see...my mom died two years ago in a car wreck. I was in the car with her, but all that happened to me was a broken left arm and right ankle. Not that bad considering what could have happened." She then began gazing off into the distance, almost in a trance.

_Whoa, _thought Puck. _I wasn't expecting that. Not 'Oh, yeah, by the way, my mom's dead. But it's cool.'_

"I'm...well, I'm really sorry," Puck said awkwardly as he tried to figure out exactly how to change the subject. Luckily for him (or unluckily, considering the circumstances), he didn't need to come up with any more plans as Rachel Berry walked over and sat down in Kurt's vacant seat.

"Hello, Abby, Noah." Rachel nodded her head to acknowledge Puck's presence before turning to face her new competition. "I'm Rachel. I just wanted to inform you that your solo was very impressive for a freshman."

_Wait a second. Why isn't Berry trying to strangle her with her bare hands? _

"However, there were many errors that I would be more than happy to help you with. After all, I lived through those errors when I was in the sixth grade and have therefore perfected them."

_Really? That's the best she's got? I figured she'd be attempting murder by now. But all she's got is a watered-down insult that wouldn't hurt my eight year old sister?_

"Thanks, Rachel. I really appreciate the offer. I may have to take you up on it. I'd love to hear you sing. I'm sure I have a lot to learn from you." Abby smiled a genuine smile up at Rachel, who had plastered on her face one of the least sincere smiles Puck had ever seen in his life. She looked like one of those crazy-ass killers that wound up going to the psycho ward instead of a jail cell. Her eyes were wide and she was attempting to show every possible tooth. _If this is your attempt at acting happy, then babe, you can kiss Broadway goodbye, _Puck thought to himself. Rachel stared at Abby in silence for a moment longer then broke her gaze as Mr. Schuster stepped into the room, murmuring something about murdering cheer coaches in their sleep. Puck, along with the rest of the glee club, began counting the minutes before she diva-stomped out of the room for the millionth time. Surprisingly, the moment didn't come. Mr. Schuster once again addressed the classroom.

"Sorry about that, guys. Now, let's get down to work."

Puck stared at Abby in silence for a moment as Mr. Schuster passed out music before asking her in a hushed tone, "How did you do it?"

Abby looked up from the first sheet of "You Found Me" she had been studying and turned her gaze to Puck. "What are you talking about?"

"Rachel," he stated. "How did you keep your cool while she was looking at you like she was the Joker from that Batman movie?"

Abby shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"You're _used_ to people looking at you with crazy eyes?"

Puck never got a response because at that moment, the piano started and Mr. Schuster took in a breath, about to say the five words that everyone had come to know and hate.

"Finn, Rachel, you're on lead."

Puck inwardly groaned. If he heard those two sing one more love song together, he just might have to set himself on fire. All of a sudden, he was speaking without thinking and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Mr. Schue?"

The music stopped and their teacher turned his head and looked at him. "Yes, Puck?"

"Can I try the lead?"

_Wait, what?_

_I did not_ _just say that._

_Did I?_

_..._

_Shit._

* * *

After looking around and seeing many faces glazed with bits of shock, Abby came to the conclusion that Noah Puckerman did not try out for leads very often. Kurt, who had returned to his seat after Mr. Schuster began talking, leaned over and whispered to Abby, "Why don't you ask to sing? We want you to take Rachel down. Why don't you start now?"

She hesitantly raised her hand. "Mr. Schuster?"

"Yeah, Abby?"

She looked around. Every face in the room was watching her, but her eyes were drawn to the brunette who no longer had anger in her eyes, but a look of defeat. _She knows I'm going to try and take the solo_, Abby thought, _and she knows he'll let me try it out._

"I was just wondering if you had the sheet music for the other songs you guys have working on."

She could feel Kurt glaring holes into the back of her head as Mr. Schuster warmly replied, "Oh, I forgot about that! Sorry. Brittany, Santana? Could you guys sneak into Sue's office and copy your music?" the two girls stood up to leave and Abby slunk back down in her seat.

_I'm not one of those people. I'm not going to take something that doesn't belong to me._

_

* * *

  
_

Puck felt a little deflated as the new girl's question flew out of her mouth. For a split second, he thought she was going to ask if she could sing the lead with him. Now he was stuck singing with Berry. This was the first time he'd sung to Berry since the 'Sweet Caroline' incident. Puck shuddered remembering his brief relationship with the leading female voice of New Directions. _Never again, _he promised himself. _Too weird. _Still, he had asked to sing the solo, and he couldn't just back out now. He began the first verse with an "_I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad_" and ended singing in unison on the final line with Rachel, "_to find me, to find me_". He had been hoping that his voice would suck so badly Schue would pull him out, but he knew he sounded fantastic. _Way _better than Finn ever could, he could tell that by looking over and seeing a jealous expression across Finn's face.

* * *

_Woah. _Noah could sing. She didn't think his voice would sound so...soothing. It didn't mix with his appearance at all. She supposed it didn't always sound that way when he sang, that he could probably make his voice much more forceful if need be, but she was glad it did on this particular song.

"Great job, guys," Mr. Schuster snapped her out of her thoughts with a compliment to the soloists.

As the rehearsal went on, Abby found herself wishing more and more she had volunteered to sing that solo.

"Great rehearsal today, guys. We'll have to start messing with choreography to add Abby in tomorrow." Mr. Schuster told the group on his way out the door. Abby couldn't figure out if she was right or not, but she could swear she saw him following after a redheaded blur after he left the room.

As everyone walked out of the room, she went to collect her newly copied music from on top of the piano. Directly behind the baby grand was a mirror, which Abby discovered as she began to pick up the music. She immediately whipped her head around, facing the opposite direction of the mirror as fast as she possibly could. She wanted nothing less in the world than to see her reflection. Her gaze, looking anywhere but the mirror, flew to something she hadn't seen in the room before.

A guitar in what looked to be beautiful condition was propped up on a metal music stand in the opposite corner of the room as the piano. She walked over and strummed once on every string, tuning the guitar to perfection. She hadn't seen her own guitar since who knows when- her dad probably sold it in a garage sale half a year ago- and she missed it like crazy. She had been itching for her delicate fingers to hold a pick again, for them to strum the strings of the guitar and let her float away into her music.

She looked on the floor- because where there's a guitar, there have to be accessories- and much to her luck, found a pick and a capo. Attempting to remember what she learned over the internet a few years back, she placed the capo on the third fret and prayed it was the right one.

As she started to play and the chords blended with her voice perfectly, she could feel herself beginning to drift away into a happier time in her life. This was the version she created of her then favorite song- one of the twelve songs she heard on the radio the day she and her mother got in that car accident- slower and more beautifully tragic.

"_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad..._"

* * *

Puck was sitting in his car with the keys in the ignition, ready to leave when suddenly-

_Dammit._

This was the 4th day in a row he'd forgotten to go pick up his guitar from the choir room. Considering the way that room was insulated, it was probably way out of tune by now. He slammed the door of his truck (after almost locking his keys in his car, mind you) and grumbled his way back to the McKinley High choir room, stopping in the music wing hallway when he heard music. No, not just music. When he heard, without any other way to describe it, amazing music.

"_Where were you, when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang, and all I needed was a call that never came to the corner of First and Amistad."_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_"

Puck stepped in the doors, ready to discover who sang that song with that much raw talent and pain. He wasn't all that surprised when he found Abigail Berkley sitting cross legged with a guitar in her lap on the choir room floor. He would have recognized everyone else's voices in glee in a heartbeat, so it only made sense that it had been her. Her back was currently facing him, and he derived she had not noticed him in the room yet. Trying not to scare the life out of her, he cleared his throat. She sat up in surprise and whipped around, eyes widening as she came face to face with Puck.

"Noah...hey. How long have you been standing there?" He could tell she was embarrassed. He just couldn't figure out _why_. She had nothing to be embarrassed about as far as he was concerned.

"Long enough to know that Berry shouldn't have that solo." She smiled, obviously flattered and embarrassed at the same time, and a faint blush graced her cheeks.

"Thanks," she almost laughed out. "But Rachel has a better stage presence with the song. My version wouldn't wow an audience like hers would."

He took a step closer.

"Do I not count as an audience? Because it definitely wowed me." He smirked at her as she stood up, placing the guitar back where she found it and walking to the door to leave.

"Oh, and Berkley?"

Her hair flew as she turned her head to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"That's my guitar."

* * *

**A/N: Here's to hoping this makes sense. And yes. I know 'The Way We Were' is sung by Barbra Streisand, but you can't expect Puck to remember that.**

**So there's Abby's mom's story. Well, a summarized version of it. Before you ask, no, that is not what's wrong with Abby. It caused what's wrong with her, but it's not her dark secret. Feel free to PM me with what you think the secret is :)**

**No, I don't hate Rachel. In fact, PuckBerry is my love and obsession. But I didn't realize until after I finished this that I had made Rachel a real bitch. So I apologize.**

**Also- I apologize greatly for the language. In reality, I rarely swear. (Okay, so I had a period of time when the words would slip by accident- a lot- but they rarely ever do anymore) The only time I do is if there's a swear word in a Broadway song. However, with Puck, I try and get into his mind when I write the fic, and his mind is crazy when it comes to language. So I feel guilty, but the author in me doesn't. Does that make any sense at all?**

**Reviews make my day, if you'd be so kind. (:**


End file.
